People today are living longer. This is somewhat due to the fact that we as a people are exercising more. This is shown on by the fact that there are a great number of patents dealing with exercise equipment. The number of exercise equipment patent has expanded greatly within the last few years. One of the objectives of all exercise equipment is to make exercising fun. Most of us find exercising dull and boring. It is a lot of hard work. Exercise equipment has been designed to make this work more pleasurable. Also individuals use TV iPods, radio, and other devices to help make exercising less tedious. One of the objectives of this invention is to create exercise equipment that makes exercise more pleasurable. To achieve this objective applicant has designed a vehicle that can be ridden outdoors. Although almost all exercise equipment can be used outdoors there are only a few specific pieces that are designed to be used outdoors. These include many sports such as tennis, basketball, baseball, and badminton. But for the individual only calisthenics, running or cycling are exercises done outside. Of all these, the only true piece of exercise equipment is the bicycle. All outdoor exercise for individuals only exercises the legs.
Almost no exercise equipment has been designed to be used both inside and outside. Applicant has designed a piece of exercise equipment that can be used both inside and outside. The equipment gives one the pleasure of riding outside but also the ability to exercise inside in inclement weather.
One of the objectives of this invention is to create a piece of exercise equipment that exercises the whole body. Another objective of the invention is to design a piece of exercise that an individual can use within his home but also have the pleasure to use it outdoors.
The feature that facilitates this invention to accomplish the objective is that it is a vehicle that allows the individual to ride outdoors and also exercise indoors. The vehicle giving a full body workout in that it is a vehicle that exercises both the arms and the legs. The arms are use to drive the vehicle. The movement of the arms back and forth causes wheels to turn on the vehicle. The legs are exercised by the seat moving back and forth.
The feature that enables the invention to be use the invention both indoors and outdoors is that the inventor has developed a stand for the invention that lifts the drive wheels off the floor. This allows the individual to exercise upon the vehicle without the vehicle moving.